Taken
by SpitKill
Summary: Au All seems well at Camp Half Blood after the Titan war. Annabeth and Percy remain happy and live normal lives at Camp Half Blood that is until Annabeth is taken. This book is based loosely off the movie taken. M for suggestive themes and language


**(A/N) Hey everyone I am back already and ready for the new story. This will be an AU in Percy's point of view and its about Percy and Annabeth they are a couple and in love but one day Annabeth gets kidnapped and Percy goes into rage to get her back kind this book is based off Taken the movie but with Percy Jackson characters and a lot different. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1 Normal Day Goes Wrong**

It had been a normal day at Camp Half Blood or as normal things get around here. I had instructed my sword class and taught some of the younger kids how to use a sword. Did my training worked out with my best friend Nico the son of Hades. It seemed like a pretty normal day I saw my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth with her blonde curls and beautiful stormy eyes. Did I mention that she was beautiful? I planned to meet her after dinner and we were going to go by the Ocean and over look it and relax.

So that's where I was going I got there and of course there she was sitting there waiting on me so I snuck up behind her and gave her a hug from the back she tensed at first but then realized it was just me and kissed me. We sat down on the blanket she had brought for us. We sat there and talked for hours about life about the camp and our friends. Then she got this dark look on her face like she was scared of something.

I noticed it again so I decided to ask, "Hey Wise Girl whats wrong?"

She looked a little surprised by my question at first but then said, "There is nothing wrong with me seaweed brain why would you say that?"

I gave her that look that pretty much said _don't lie to me we both know you aren't very good at it_ she then sighed and said, "Its probably nothing but I feel like I've been followed these past few days I keep thinking I'm seeing shadows in places where I am alone its been kind of worrying me."

I thought there thinking she was probably right it was probably nothing but what if it was something I said, "Do you want me to put like a guard on you at all times I could probably talk to some of the senior campers and they could make sure your safe I mean once your in your cabin then you are safe but outside of it you could be in danger."

She laughed and said, "Seaweed brain no need to get to protective it may be nothing until I actually see something then I won't worry about it to much"

I sighed and said, "I guess your right I am a little bit of a worry wart but I would die if anything bad every happened to you."

She smiled and kissed me we sat there kissing for a while on the beach but then she got up and said goodnight and went back to her cabin I just stared at her as she walked away not knowing how lucky I was I finally came to my senses and followed. I was walking up to my cabin and I could have swore I saw someone right outside of Annabeth's cabin. Probably just a bit paranoid now that Annabeth told she thought she was being watched. I nodded it off and went to my cabin changed into my sea green pajamas and went straight to sleep.

I awoke up the next day in a bad mood strange dreams plagued me last night I dreamt that Annabeth had been kidnapped and that she was taken away to some weird place. I shook off the feeling and went to the big house to see what my teaching schedule was going to be. Pretty easy day advanced sword classes and beginner canoeing. I went off to teach my classes until lunch came and I was starving so I went to the Pavilion and got my food and sat down at my table. I started to eat when my Cousins joined me. You see they allow all the children of the big 3 to sit at one table now so its just me Nico, Bianca, and Thalia. When they sat down Thalia asked, "Hey Percy have you seen Annabeth?"

This was kind of a strange question but I just shook my head and continued to stuff my face Thalia shook her head and walked off to continue looking for Annabeth. Then Malcolm Annabeth's oldest brother came up to me after walking away from talking to Chiron and said, "Hey Perce have you seen Annabeth she left her knife in the cabin this morning and she never goes anywhere without it?"

Now this caught my attention he was right Annabeth never went anywhere without her knife so I got up and sacrificed the rest of my food to the gods and went to look for her. I walked all over the damn camp looking for her and no sign of her. I was starting to get worried. I ran back to the pavilion to report this to Chiron and ask him what I should do and as soon as I got there I saw a image that will scar me forever. I saw Annabeth tied to a chair where a tall figure held a knife to her throat he was covered in all black all I could see was his dark eyes and his tall shape.

I ran to the middle of the pavilion and drew my sword riptide then I knew this was just an Iris message. The man laughed and said, "Why Percy Jackson how even the mightiest have a weakness what do you say we take a little off the top of this girl?"

I roared in anger as he slowly started to cut a little piece of her skin off I yelled, "What do you want?"

Everyone in the pavilion just stood there in shock and silence. He said, "What do I want? I want you to rot and burn Percy Jackson."

I then said, "Then let her go and take me please I will do anything just let her go!"

The man laughed and said, "Not in a million years Jackson her death will be as long as yours slow and painful!"

He started to cut her a little bit more as she screamed in pain I could feel my anger getting worse and worse by the minute I yelled, "Who are you you coward if you are so strong face me!"

He simply continued to laugh at this and said, "I am not a fool Perseus Jackson I will extract what I want my way and my way sucks for you."

I roared in anger and said, "What do you want me to do?"

The man laughed again and said, "I want you to come and get me."

Then he just slashed his sword through the message and we disconnected. As soon as it ended the pavilion erupted in noise and questions and shouting I ran outside as I heard my friends yelling after me I just ran faster ran straight to cabin and started packing a bag. I was so angry I was just throwing pairs of clothes in my bag and grabbed me sword and a few other small necessities. All I could think about was that this mysterious man was torturing Annabeth just to get to him was this the work of a titan?

I just could not mass my anger I could feel it swelling up inside me whoever did this was going to pay with his life. I took my fist and smashed it against the wooden desk in my room and it smashed into about a million pieces. I had to stay calm and remain free of my angry emotions. I took a few deep breaths and continued packing.

I finished packing up my stuff and then ran outside my cabin to see Malcolm, Thalia, Nico and Bianca waiting for me. I was already one step ahead of them and said, "Forget about it none of you are coming with me one person I love already is getting hurt because of me I won't allow any more."

They all started to protest but then Chiron came trotting over and said, "Percy where do you think your going?"

I said like it was obvious, "I'm going to go get Annabeth."

Then Dionysus came out to say, "You know the rules Peter Johnson no camper leaves without permission."

I roared in anger and said, "You idiotic scum you may be a god but I defeated Kronos the Titan of Time if you think that you a puny wine god can take me then bring it on!"

Dionysus flinched at this as I brought out my sword and the ground started to shake Nico grabbed my shoulder and said, "Easy man just ask for permission I'm sure that he won't mind."

I mumbled, "Chiron may I please go on this quest"

I thought he was going to say no so I walked right past him and he called out to me and said, "Percy I will allow you to go but please first consult with the Oracle." Just then my friend Rachel as if on cue walked out and said, "What do you say Perce just here my out or not really me but the Oracle."

I reluctantly nodded and then Rachels eyes lit up green and she said:

_three will go west to find the lost hero_

_They shall travel in the Darkest places and brightest_

_They will find there hero and uncover the evil one_

_With a heroes final breath he will save the one he loves._

Everyone stayed quiet no one said a word I then said, "Are we going or not?

Everyone looked at me but Nico was the one to say, "Man maybe you shouldn't go it doesn't sound like you will be coming back."

I immediately said, "Nico we can't take it literally I may come back but it sounds like Annabeth for sure will and if I have to die to ensure she lives then so be it but I will not let anyone stand in my way for saving her."

Nobody argued and I said, "Good! Now I am assuming you three will be going with me Thalia, Bianca?"

Nico looked like he was going to protest but I said, "Nico I know you want to see her back safely but these are her best friends and I am her boyfriend I promise you I will return her safely or I will not be coming back either."

Nico nodded he seemed to understand, "You bring back my sister and Annabeth safely you understand or I will bring you to the asphodel fields myself." He said half joking half serious.

I nodded and looked to Malcolm and said, "Look may I will do my best to bring back Annabeth I mean what could go wrong we have the strongest demigods one of each from the big 3 what could go wrong!"

Malcolm nodded but I could tell he was sad I knew he loved his sister but we needed to do this alone.

I looked to Bianca and Thalia and asked, "I will not make you go on this quest but I do assume both of you would like to go?"

Bianca was the first to say, "Of course Perce were with you till the end right Thalia?"

Thalia nodded and smiled brightly. I wasn't so sure about this quest something seemed off I feel like we were going to be betrayed somehow but I can't focus on that I trust these two girls with my life.

In one hour we were ready to leave. We were walking towards the front gates together when a thought occurred to me I said, "Whatever kidnapped Annabeth it had to be a demigod inside the camp she said she had the feeling that she was being followed and I guess now we know it was more than a feeling."

Thalia nodded at this and said, "So where do we even start to look for her?"

Bianca said, "We start in the darkest place in the continental US I believe that's Cherry Springs State Park Pennsylvania it supposed to be in this valley that is mostly blocked out by the mountains so they don't see much sunlight!"

I nodded knowing that this was going to be our first stop. We walked to van when 3 bright golden lights appeared. I knew these were gods coming. I recognized the gods to be Zeus, Poseidon and Athena.

Poseidon was the first to say, "Son its okay the gods are behind you on this and if we find out that this is the work of a Titan we will be with you faster than you can say Olympians."

Zeus nodded at this and said, "If this is not the work of a Titan then we must not interfere just bring my granddaughter back."

I smiled at lord Zeus it was a little reassuring to know that I had the gods on my side on this one. Athena was the one who surprised me and everybody else she came to me and gave me a hug and she said, "Bring my daughter back to me Perseus!"

I could tell she had been crying I knew I had to do this for the gods for Annabeth for my friends I was going to bring her back for me.

_Annabeth's POV_

It was dark I couldn't see anything I could hear other girls crying they were pretty close to me I reached out around me in the complete darkness and I could feel metal bars keeping me in I was locked in a cage. This was ridiculous all I could remember was kissing Percy goodnight and going back to my cabin. Oh no I didn't make it into my cabin there was a tall man waiting for me he had ambushed me and hit me in the back of head.

I sat there for a few hours just listening and observing my environment then my cage door opened and a man stepped in and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of there. We went into this dark hall way so I couldn't see the mans face but he brought me into this room where there were a few people talking I recognized none of them but one.

He said, "Why Annabeth Chase Girl friend of Percy Jackson daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus. You will sell good on the market.

I looked to my once friend shocked and confused of whats going on I asked, "Luke why are you doing this what are they going to do with me?"

My former best friend, mentor and love looked at me and said, "They are going to sell you and keep you moving so Jackson can't keep up my colleagues and eye are going to stop and kill Perseus Jackson for the death of our lord.

I looked at him in shock and I asked, "what market are you going to sell me on?"

He laughed at this and said, "Why the black market they will pay a find amount of money for a beauty like you Annabeth."

I spat at him and said, "Percy will find you and when he does he is going to kill you."

Luke laughed at this and so did the others in the room and then he said, "Let him come and get me."

**(A/N) This will be the shortest chapter I just wanted to get it out there. This story will be rated M I will most likely not do any explicit Lemons but I may hint at it so please review tell me what you think and I am looking for a Beta I just have not found one yet! So until next time!**


End file.
